Villains, Antagonists, Adversaries, etc.
"I believe it's my god given right, to destroy everything in my sight"- Dusty Brown These are the baddies and the bullies that dared to fuck with the Group chat. We cannot let them win, we must die for our cause if necessary. Main Villains Cody Gallagher The self proclaimed king of the Scene. Smokes weed only on the basis of slumber, and keeps old pictures on his phone. Rules from his castle on mount Cragsword, Cody wields the Hammer of Destruction. Though originally Sir Fairharren's weapon, Cody took his hammer after slaying him. Dead Meme Dusty Brown Dusty Brown is a sociopath and Pearl Jam enthusiast from another world. He has a profound hatred for The Monkees, yet no authorities have yet to give an explanation. Despite his lack of service in the military, and his history of draft dodging, Dusty still commands others to refer to him as simply, "The Colonel." One of his favorite passions is the Walking Dead. Despite the fact that he's already seen it and therefore already knows the ending he still watches it frequently. Colonel Dusty dislikes his son, Lake, and puts him through hell. One time, Lake walked in on Dusty taking a shit on the toilet. Fearing that he would spread it around, he cut out Lake's tongue to prevent the truth from reaching the Authorities. Knowing that they'd conspire against him, Dusty makes his family ingest large amounts of garlic so that he can be sure that they aren't vampires. His lair is a labyrinth where you can buy his Epiphone Sheridan for a reasonable price. Ducty has officially endorsed Gary Johnson for the president and said, "If God is truly just, I tremble before the fate of my Gary." Ducty joined the Libertarian party after his free speech was denied after commenting negatively on a post about U2. this is when Dustin Brown dawned the name Ducty Brawn. Things only went downhill from there. He became excessively paranoid, making everyone sign non disclosure agreements, making sure that no one would double cross him. He began running around downtown Grand Rapids wearing nothing but his sex goggles. He started coating his home with energy crystals that would fuel him with mind altering powers. Ducty officially hired Elliet as the manager of Flight of Niko because he couldn't handle the stress anymore. This caused a rift between him and drummer Dymien Brawn. A contest was held to see who the better drummer was. This contest is still going on. Joshua Aldrich Imposter A phantom being. This man looks like Josh Aldrich, he acts like Josh Aldrich, he hates Pitchfork media but he's not Josh Aldrich. After Josh Aldrich got left at the zoo, this fraud rolled in applying for the same exact job. His favorite show is Father of the Pride starring John Goodman. Lyman Asssshole fuck you lymand i hope yiyu dfucking die Rob Liefeld "http://robliefeldcreations.com/" Evil man The Hidalgo Family Crime Syndicate A ruthless organization of criminals with a stranglehold on the economy of Grand Rapids. They use rom/com style skits as a front for their trafficking of heroin into the city. Joey Hidalgo, the prince of this criminal kingdom, was the first white citizen to get an injection known simply as a black change operation. He was able to avoid treason charges after he sold nuclear missiles New Zealand, the US's greatest rival, and claimed, "Better them than the Blacks." Joey Hidalgo has also been known for his latent racism towards people from Asia and Pacific Islanders. After a Japanese company sold their stock in Joey's Company to Ottech, a growing conglomeration that rivaled Joey's failing business, he suffered a fatal heart attack. His dying words were, "There's too much yellow, I'm sick of Yellow." Before his heart failed on him, he leaped out of a window and fell to the ground.Jay Hidalgo claims that he was sent from God to rid the world of the blacks and is an adamant member of the ku klux klan. He one day entered a small town in Kentucky and killed all opposing law enforcement officers within range. After taking over the town he used the towns crops the make a new kind of organic fuel to build a space ship to become the first white man on Mars. Before the ascension, a large steel girder fell on him crushing him. He lived but was extremely handicapped as his form was no longer that of a human and more akin to a pancake. He died when he was mistaken as such by Carter Glass and eaten by the boy. In Carter's burp, they say you could hear his last screams for help. Frankenstein's Monster Beware. This famous character, and Halloween fan favorite, was created by Mary Shelly. He rear ended me. Noah French Americana-fucker. Noah was accredited as being a major Holocaust denier claiming that Six million Jews never lived in Europe at that time. He also questioned, 'Why didn't all the jews convert?' and. 'If six million Jews died, then why are they still controlling Hollywood?' He also hates Native Americans. Fuckboy and Fuckwad Supremo Fuckboy and Fuckwad are the supremo brothers who are equally deplorable. Fuckwad has built his career off of theft and stole much of the music he uses for Entertainment used for, "Afterlight," Events. He also stole his companies logo from a graphic artist online and made a poor attempt to cover it up. Fuckboy is simply a fuckboy who would only date a black girl if she, "Did something with her hair." Seth MacFarlane Bad shows, bad boys. Leo Duran Leo Duran is an alien bounty hunter that traveled to Earth. Upon landing he took the form of documentary filmmaker Michael Moore. He was commissioned by Dymien Brawn to capture Lake, and keep him as an alien love slave. This is why he keeps tabs on Lake via the Lake Brown fanpage. In his pursuits, he has grown attached to Lake, and wants to keep him for himself and get out of the contract he made with Dymien. This makes him a dangerous threat as he is compelled by the power of love. The Anti Seahorse League The Anti-Seahorse league is a league of extremely wealthy men with one goal, to rid the world of Seahorse! While they haven't met the rouge operative known as Seahorse! They remain adamant that Seahorse! is a military operative or codeword which is being used to relay import coordinates. Even now, you can tune into its signal and hear the screaming of Seahorse! There has been little evidence that Seahorse! is real or even a military operative. Speculation only grows as the broadcast only plays when it is least convenient to Darius, an Anti-Seahorse sleeper agent. Could Seahorse! be the code? Hey, that's just a theory, a GAME THEORY, thanks for watching! Timmy Senior/ Grenex Corporation Timmy Senior, otherwise known as The Master or even simply The Guru, is the holder of the loins which spawned Levi. He uses his electrical company to launder money to fund his super villainy. He has extensive combat training and has even performed Lex Luthor like schemes. He built a super computer which is capable of turning off the world's power grid, for good. Then and only then, he will be the only electrician to repair it causing his company, Grenex, to take over the world. Much like Mario Brother, he is very likely to be injured by incoming barrels plummeting towards him. The previously mentioned Grenex, while not directly run by Timmy Senior and rather the Board of Directors (Which contains influential men like Dusty Brown, Frankenstein's Monster, Marcellus Hare of the Anti-Seahorse League, Joey and Jay Hidalgo, and formerly Cody Gallagher) is responsible for many foreign atrocities. Grenex tried to buy many African nations to secede into one nation. This was accomplished, but Grenland was ultimately destroyed by a miss fired raygun. In episode 211, Levi learns of his father's intentions of the company, as well as his plans to have Levi succeed him upon his death. Levi resists his pressuring and eventually defeats his father using the power of friendship. His death was later retconned by the events of the GroupChat movie which had him escape death. This initial death is considered by fans to take place in an alternate universe (not The Alternate Universe mentioned on this wiki) but an entirely separate Earth 2. After the death absence of Timmy Senior and the exposure of Grenex's evil schemes, the business surprisingly never ended nor did their stocks drop. The public figured that since they had already been exposed as evil, they wouldn't pull the same twist twice and their faith in the company grew. The company was then replaced by Dick Snapshot, another enemy of the GroupChat. He ordered for the production of ICBMs to be constructed in the newly rebuilt Grenland. This would all become outdated technology as Lawrence and Julian Chavez would construct energy efficient laser technology. While Lawrence was a part of the GroupChat, he was conned out of his inventions by his brother who wanted wealth and fame which had recieved as a reward on part of Dick Snapshot. Since Grenex has a monopoly of all satellite imagery corporations, they were able to successfully doctor photos of Grenland to hide its true Boundaries. Grenland had been converted into a Dystopian society that had removed all contact with the outside world except for its sadistic administrators. Dick Snapshot had proven to be a cunning businessman. He was able to do more for Grenex than any previous CEO. Under his management, Grenex corporation had raised its stocks at least 56 percent under Snapshot. One of the company's biggest scientific contributions from this era was the revival of the previously extinct Wooly Mammoth which grazed freely throughout Siberia. Snapshot is also responsible for killing many loose cannon villains who wouldn't play ball with Grenex. He was able to triangulate the exact location of wanted Terrorist Samuel Becker with his advanced tracking tech. It is suspected that Snapshot has divine abilities as he was able to cured Timmy Senior's mutilated corpse with only his will power. During his 2040 presidential campaign his only political platform was that he had the mandate of heaven and was destined to be president. He won in one of America's biggest landslide victories. He ran under the Businessman Party, formerly the Republican Party, and had been able to sustain over five terms as president. Snapshot's Hamartia was messing with the likes of the GroupChat. Seeing as though Snapshot was a heavenly figure, The GroupChat sought to send him back. Under the management of Otttech, Grenex's sole rival, a large slingshot was constructed to shoot Snapshot back into heaven. This worked and Timmy Senior was able to become the CEO once more, revealing himself to be a double agent the entire time. The instant that Timmy Senior implemented the first Grenex environmental policies, the company had already filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. Minor Villains Mr. Rick "If you don't quiet down, I'll put on a silent movie!"- Rick's threat to a blind minor. Mr. Rick is a menace that dwells in the mantle of the Earth. While popping in and out to make racially charged quotes, Rick spends his leisure time smoking hardcore. His two favorite shows are Breaking Bad and Ren and Stimpy. Jake Wyskochil Jake is a notable anarchist and nihilist notable for hating Authorities and disliking control. He finds that the most effective way of protesting these powerful institutions is by taking Minecraft toys from Gamestop without paying or shoplifting local Bike shops. "That bike shop was really commanding me." He said. He is currently being tested for his amazing clairvoyant abilities which could make him an asset to the US military. He contracted his powers through a Chronicle like scenario or something stupid like that. Not only does he have clairvoyance, but he is a sick BMX biker. He will most likely use this to overthrow the government one Minecraft toy at a time. Samuel Becker "If I see a drone over my House, I'm going to shoot it down"- Actual quote from the mad man. Samuel Becker is a monster and super villain from Iowa. He was normal, until Goofy Joe and Crazy Tom gave him, "The Serum." The serum put him under mind control, allowing Goofy Joe and Crazy Tom to do their bidding. Based on the teachings of the Master, Becker decided to help the environment, until he realized that it was all about control. He has admitted to skipping jury duty and telling others to be good upstanding citizens. After escaping the Goofy cult, Becker became paranoid. "They," a vague being, wanted him to smoke weed. When his child was born, it was apparent it wasn't his as it came out a hot dog. This caused him to have a hatred of all children calling them, "Disgusting Mustard children." He realized that he had been transformed into a monster when his adult teeth fell out and were replaced with large horsey protrusions. He left town mysteriously with a list of materials commonly used in making pipebombs and a list with one name, Leonardo DiCaprio, crossed out. Norpo Blorpo Norpo Blorpo is a space man from the planet Blorptron who was sent from the heavens to rid the Earth of the Group Chat. This is because they had awakened an ancient alien prophecy told by the apparent depression and anxiety held by the members of the chat. This would lead to drought or some shit. After 15 long years the Chat Members killed the space man and Earth was left in shambles. Stevo32 or Sergio Stevo32 is the world's greatest drummer who can rock a beat better than anyone, even better than you. Anyway, during the first Scumfux show, Stevo32, under his incognito identity, Sergio, knocked Victor out and replaced him last minute. After his epic drum solo, he luck changed as a large U-Beam fell on top of him crushing him. He didn't die, but his form was no longer that of a human, but more akin to that of a pancake. It didn't help that there was a lot of Syrup on the stage as Carter Glass ran on stage with his fork and knife and ate the man he presumed to be his pancake. While he was being eaten by the boy, they say you could hear him scream about the Strokes.Category:Other People Category:Group Chat Lore